Marvel X Evangelion: Strings
by blacksuitchris
Summary: Taking place after Evangelion 3.0 and Age of Ultron (the comic storyline), the evil that was Ultron was not destroyed, but escaped his world and entered the Post Near-Third Impact world of Eva. From there he is discovered by Shinji and decides to use the boy to create a nightmare for his world and the world of Marvel. As what makes one person free and another a puppet?
1. Chapter 0

_**AN: Well here it is! Here's the full-fledged fanfic crossover of Marvel and Evangelion that I have teased a few weeks ago!**_

_**ALL CHARACTERS AND PROPERTIES BELONGS TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE PROPERIES.**_

Prologue: Worlds

The Multiverse Theory.

The theory in which there are countless universes connected to each other. Some with differences so minor that it will drive on insane. Others where differences are do drastic that they are unrecognizable. But what constant remains, that constant is that each universe is separated due to the fabric of space and time.

Until now.

In a brief moment, all of space, time, and reality broke apart like glass. The boundary between worlds was no more in a split second. And then, it stopped, the walls reformed, but are brittle and beyond repair.

"Okay. What the hell was that?" Tony Stark, Iron Man, asked as he watched the monitor of what had happen. Recently his fellow heroes Wolverine and Invisible Woman traveled through time repeatedly to stop a future controlled by the genocidal robot Ultron.

"Well Tony, by my substantially educated guess-and it's still a guess- To destroy Ultron, Wolverine repeatedly abused the Space-Time Continuum..." Was all Hank Pym, Giant Man and the creator of Ultron, said as he was at a shock on the cosmic event.

"We broke Space-Time Continuum." Stark whispered in shock.

Hank can still recall what had happen; years ago he had met a Wolverine and Susan Storm from the future who told him to stop the creation of Ultron who was destined to wipe out humanity. Instead Hank out of curiosity created the robot, but installed a kill switch to his creation. As the history continues like normal, Earth's heroes fought off Ultron again and again until the robot was revived by the several super villains, an event that would start the "Age of Ultron". But just in time, Hank activated the kill switch and "killed" Ultron along with its physical body destroyed by the Avengers, destroying the timeline that was the Age of Ultron.

And in that event, the boundaries between worlds allowed leaks in the multiverse. Beings such as Galactus and Angela left and entered their worlds. And it started the snowball effect that could lead to disaster. But for this tale, we see something that has escaped both Earth-616 and Earth-61112, the so called "Age of Ultron" earth that was supposed to be destroyed by the fall of Ultron, but the breaking of reality can do funny things. As in brief moment the decapitated head of Ultron from Earth-616 and the remnant of Ultron's programing from Earth-61112 escaped in the reality cracks and merged together. A lot can happen in a split second.

Meanwhile across space and time, we reach Earth-111712, a world one can describe as a dead. The land and oceans are almost red, like the planet is bleeding. All of this due to the manipulation of a child who only wanted to save the girl he loved and the world, and failed horribly. This world was nearly destroyed by the Near-Third and Near-Fourth Impacts.

"Move your ass you useless brat!" Captain Asuka Langley Shikinami growled as she dragged the near catatonic Shinji Ikari across the ruins of Japan. It has been a day since WILLE prevented Shinji and the angel Kaworu Nagisa aka Tabris from unwittingly causing the Fourth Impact that NERV and SEELE wanted.

"And you move as well Lobotomy Girl!" Asuka growled as the "companion". Along with this group of misfits was a clone of Rei Ayanami, the girl who Shinji tried to save fourteen years ago, but failed. Right now the clone held tightly to Shinji's S-DAT music player as she unwittingly followed the two.

"Damn I'm tried..." Asuka groaned as she looked up to see the night sky then back for a response, only for a mute answer. "...Of course. I guess we can sit."

The suddenly the sky exploded in a colorful display and what almost looks like the stars were cracking. It was then what looks like the colors manifested in one point and fired something behind the trio, like a shooting star.

"The hell is that, is this fault brat!?" Asuka said as she dragged Shinji the check out the crash site with "Rei" following them. They looked to see the crated scorched hot and it the center a metallic shape.

"Is that a head?" Asuka asked as she looks closer.

The "head" then begins to spark as it's red eyes glowed.

It then begins to speak fainly.

"**_I-I *SQUIZZ* I AM...FREE!_**" The head of Ultron said in delight.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED, BUT NOW HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS LOVELY FANFIC!**_

_**ALL CHARACTERS AND PROPER BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**_

Chapter One: Cut

Earth-616

New York City, a city full of heroes and villains. There is no dull day as this is a city full of people with abilities beyond mortal men. And today is a usual day for the hero team The Avengers.

"Kill you all!" Yes the latest villain the Avengers are currently facing, the psychotic scientist The Wizard as he sends his allies such as the monstrous Bi-Beast, the rebuilt Klaw, and Whiplash, the latest Frightful Four. The villains went to the location where Ultron was "destroyed" and Wizard seems to be using the locations for a drill like device.

"Seriously, of all things a mastermind would say?" Spider-Man joked as he blinds both set of eyes of the Bi-Beast.

"Who cares! Let's smash them!" Hulk roars he grapples the cyborg and uses his immense strength to rip the robot in half.

"I like you're plan big guy!" Wolverine smirks as the mutant uses his claws slice off Klaw's sonic cannon.

"Head in the game!" Captain America orders as he uses his shield to block off Whiplash's attacks. "We need to take out Wizard and fast."

"I can do that." Iron Man quips as the flies above the chaos and like a missile the flies towards Wizard.

"You don't know how much power I can harness now Stark!" Wizard said manically as he activates his machine. "I've found so much energy I could harness and I will be unstoppable!"

It was then the ground the machine was drilling began to glow white as the energy was "transferring" into Wizard's armor.

"Now you will die..." Wizard yelled with manic power before-

**B00M**

...Wizard was hit by the giant decapitated head of Bi-Beast, knocking him unconscious and turning the machine off.

"Shut up Wizard." Hulk says with annoyance as he had enough of Wizard's manic raving.

"I could've done that." Iron Man complains as he as walks to Wizard's device and starts analyzing it.

"What is it?" Captain America asks.

"Some kind of harvester." Tony starts with his answers as he shows the Avengers a holographic display "It seems to be tapping into some kind of cosmic energy. I swear I've seen this kind of energy before, JARVIS analyze this signature to every data base we have."

"_**YES SIR.**_" JARVIS responds.

Unknown to them, Klaw was becoming conscious and was aiming his damaged sonic cannon at Stark.

"_**ANALYSIS COMPLETE.**_" JARVIS states.

"Okay what is this...oh god." Iron Man says in shock.

"Okay if Tony has that look this is not good at all..." Spider-Man stops as his Spider-Sense warns him as he sees Klaw ready to fire "WATCH OUT!"

It was then Klaw fires and Spider-Man shoots a strand of webbing at Iron Man and pulls him away from the blast. In that instant the force causes the webbing to detach and land on the machine as Klaw's sonic attack hits it. And suddenly-

_**KABOOM**_

Earth-111712

"The hell is that?" Captain Asuka Langley Shikinami asks as she walks to the recently created crater to see what looks like a damaged robotic head.

Now operational, Ultron uses his optics to look up to see Asuka.

_**SUBJECT: UNKNOWN HUMAN FEMALE.**_

AGE: APPEARS FOURTEEN OR FIFTEEN YEARS OF AGE. ERROR-SUBJECT SEEMS TO HAVE AN UNKNOWN SUBSTANCE IN HER SYSTEM. CANNOT DETERMINE AGE.

SUPERHUMAN: UNKNOWN. BUT COMPLETLEY NORMAL DUE TO THE SUBSTANCE WITHIN HER BLOODSTREAM. HOWEVER SHE SEEMS TO HAVE UNKNOW ENERGY UNDER EYEPATCH.

STATE OF BEING: OBVIOUS SIGNS OF ANGER, ANNOYANCE, AND DISTASTE

RESPONSE: APPEAR HARMLESS DUE TO LACK OF WEAPONRY, REPLICATE OLD PRGRAMING.

"_**GREETINGS *ZZZT* MY NAME IS ULTRON. HOW CAN I BE OF SERVICE TODAY**_?" Ultron says in a more "human" voice as his eyes turn blue. Ultron was then picked up by Asuka as she analyzes the robotic head with suspicion.

"Hmmm...you don't seem to be something made by WILLE or NERV? What are you?"

_**ASSESMENT: CANNOT HACK TO NEARBY DATABASE. HAVE NO KNOWLEGE OF "NERV" OR "WILLE". SHIELD MUST NOT EXIST IN THIS REALITY.**_

RESPONSE: TO QUOTE HUMANS "ACT STUPID".

"_**I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF "NERV" OR "WILLE". MY PURPOSE IS TO SERVE AND PROTECT. HOWEVER I CANNOT DO MUCH DO EXTERNAL DAMAGE.**_" Ultron lies.

"Well I know machines can lie, but I guess you're just a dumb robot." Asuka tells Ultron.

_**ASSESTMENT: BEEN INSULTED. POSSIBLITY OF TERMINATING THIS GILR HAS INCREASED TO 50%**_

Asuka then notices the sky becoming night as realize she needs to make a fire for her and her "companions." She turns around to see the catatonic Shinji sitting along Rei sitting next to him.

"Hey brats..." Asuka calls out as she tosses Ultron head in front of them "We'll camp out here for tonight, also I found a new friend for you tow and just as useless."

_**ASSESTMENT: BEEN HUMILIATED. POSSIBLITY OF TERMINATING THIS GILR HAS INCREASED TO 100% AND MIGHT HAVE PLEASURE IN IT.**_

After a few moments of silence while Asuka was collecting fire wood, Ultron was feeling his equivalent of boredom and decides to talk to his company.

"_**HELLO *ZZZT*. YOU TWO SEEM TO BE QUITE SILENT COMPARED TO YOU COMPANION.**_" Utron says, pretending to be as friendly as possible.

Rei remains quiet and even confused at the talking head. Shinji only wraps his arms around his legs as the remains in a fetal position.

_**SUBJECT #1: FEMALE. GENETIC SEEM HUMAN AND POSSIBLY SUPERHUMAN.**_

AGE: APPEARS HUMAN. SIMILAR BODILY ADNORMALITIES WITH OTHER FEMALE.

SUPERHUMAN: MOSY LIKELY.

STATE OF BEING: CANNOT FULLY ASSEST. FEMALE SEEMS ENIGMATIC.

SUBJECT #3: HUMAN MALE.

AGE: APPEARS FOURTEEN OR FIFTEEN. HOWEVER SAME CASES AS BEFORE WITH ANATOMY.

SUPERHUMAN: UNKNOWN

STATE OF BEING: SHOWS SEVERE DISPRESSION, SHOCK, SADNESS, AND WITHDRAWL.

CASE OF ACTION: BEFRIEND HUMAN IN ORDER TO SEEM HARMLESS. HUMANS MAY BE OF USE FOR LATER PURPOSES OF PERFECTION.

"I_** can tell you are sad. *ZZZT* I may not know the causes of but I may be of assistance. What troubles you? May I ask *ZZZT* your name**_?" Ultron asks "politley".

It was then Ultron's "kindness' seems to reaching to Shinji as he looks at robotic head and asnwers quitely. "Ummm, I'm Shinji."

_**"*zzzt* SHINJI. JAPANESE OF ORIGIN. YOUR NAME COULD TRANSLATE TO "RULE OF TRUTH". MY NAME IS ULTRON. I MAY LIKE TO KNOW YOU.**_" Ultron says.

"Uh sure, I would like to someone who isn't going to hate you."

"_**THEN WE CAN BOTH BENIFIT, I DON'T HAVE ANY CONCEPTS OF HATE**_." Ultron lies as it seems he'd gain Shinji's trust.

_**ASSESTMENT: BEFIRENDED "SHINJI". DECEPTION HAS BEEN SUSCESSFUL.**_

Earth-616

After the explosion, the Avengers seemed unhamed as the looks to see Wizard's machine is gone and what looks like a white portal takes it's place.

"The hell was that Stark?!" Wolverine demands.

"The machine wa sharvesting the energies created from the reality cracks when we defeated Ultron. It seemed Klaw's sonic blast made it release enough energy to create perfect portal." Iron Man answers as he looks over his data.

"Uhhh Hulk confused..." Hulk questions "Where's Spider-Man?"

It was then the Avengers noticed Spider-Man is missing.

Earth-111712

As it turns out that portal was also the same dimensional crack Ultron escaped to in his apparent destruction. And now walls between worlds are gone as a white portal opens in the ruins of Japan.

"WHOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" Spider-Man yells as he is shot out the portal. "Ugghhh my head, now I know how Venom feels about sonics..."

Spider-Man stopped with his joke as he looks to see he is in some kind or red desert and seems almost dead.

"I would make a Kansa joke, but I am too weirded out to even make that lame joke." Spider-Man says as he looks around the new world he ended up in.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THIS GLORIOUS FANFIC AND NOW THINGS GOT INTESNES REAL FAST!**_

_**ALL CHARACTERS AND PROPERTES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**_

Chapter Two: Along Came a Spider

Earth-111712

"Oh boy this is bad..." Spider-Man groaned as he wondered the red wasteland of this unknown environment. For the last hour he has been trying to establish a connection to the Avengers, only to get static.

"Well there two theories I have here: alternate realities, time travel, or I'm on the set of the Mad Max reboot." Spider-Man quipped internally as he tried to keep his optimism.

It was then his spider-sense went off and he immediately ducked as a sniper was starting to take shots at him. He looked around to see the sniper, which resembled a person covered in improvised chamo gear.

"I guess this is a Mad Max set." Spider-Man joked a he leaped in the air and web zipped to the sniper. The assailant tried to shoot down the web head, but Spidey was too fast for the sniper and in a quick set of moves, Spider-Man kicked the man unconscious.

"I guess this is how you people say hello Mister..." Spider-Man was saying as he looked to see man's dog tags "...Kensuke Aida. Have to admit you were a good shot, but I know a guy with arrows who'll make you run for your money."

It was then the heard a beeping sound coming from the sniper's pocket and he from his years as a hero he knew what it was, a distress signal.

"Oh...crap!" Spider-Man turned as his spider-sense warned him a military helicopter was heading towards him.

"A little extreme for one guy, no offense." It was then Peter felt something behind he, like the barrel of a gun.

"For WILLE, no one stays behind." A female voice growled as Peter turned to see several people in somewhat high tech suits "uncloak" as the leader points her gun at Peter.

"Double crap..." Peter groans again as he knew he was a rock in a hard place.

Meanhwile across the red desert, the trios of EVA pilots were asleep around the now dead fire. It wasn't an easy night to sleep as Shinji was having nightmares, only to get physically abused by an irate Asuka in retaliation along with her complaints that Ultron was "staring" at her. Only Rei was the quiet one as she slept peacefully.

The only one "awake" was Ultron who was quietly analyzing the pilots along with the story Shinji told him about the events of this world. From what he was told there seems to be a war that started out between humans and these extraterrestrials known as "Angels" and now it's a civil war among humanity itself.

_**ASSESTMENT: HUMANS ARE JUST AS CHAOTIC AS ALWAYS. MUST FIND A WAY TO BRING ORDER TO THIS WORLD.**_

_**SOLUTION: INFILTRATE "WILLE" AND "NERV" AND GAIN ACCESS TO THEIR TECHNOLOGY TO REBUILD A NEW BODY.**_

It was then Ultron motion sensors detected motion as his optics turned to see Rei waking up. Despite his detest for organic life, as a being who desires knowledge, he was curious on who this "Rei".

"_***ZZZT* IT SEEMS YOU NEVER TALK? ARE YOU *ZZZT* SHY?**_" Ultron asked the blue haired girl as even a genocidal robot like him can get bored.

"Shy?" Rei quietly asked in confusion.

"_**WELL *ZZZT* YOU SEEM TO AVOID CONVERSATION.**_" Ultron interjected.

"I suggest you avoid talking to labotomy girl, she doesn't know how to eat without being ordered to do so." Asuka groaned as she begins to wake up.

_**ASSESTMENT: REI AYANAMI LACKS WILLPOWER. MIGHT BE OF USE IN THE FUTURE.**_

"_**I *ZZZT* SEE. SHAME, HER APPEARANCE INTRIGUES ME**_." Ultron states before he was picked by Asuka as she walks to Shinji and kicks some sand at him, forcefully waking him up.

"Get up and hold your new toy!" Asuka orders as she stuffs Ultron into Shinji's backpack and drags him as Rei follows them.

Earth-616

At the location of the portal, the Avengers were trying to figure out what had happen.

"So you're telling me this thing had made a portal and now Spider-Man has been sent to whatever is on the other side?" Captain America asks Iron Man. They already had SHIELD take the Fearsome Four into custody while the Avengers tried to figure out what was going on.

"Pretty much yeah." Iron Man says casually as his armor was analyzing the portal's properties.

"_Friends!_" A boastful voice was heard above as Thor and several other members of the Avengers such as Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel, and Black Widow joining the heroes. "_I HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED. IS THOU ANY WAY TO SAVE SPIDER-MAN?_"

"Well the good thing is that this portal as a very distinct energy signature and I got Reed and Hank on the line and we need to get the tower and we could recreate the portal on a larger scale, thus allowing us to send a team in and save Spider-Man before whatever is other side could kill him." Iron Man answers.

"I just hope he's okay." Captain Marvel says as she was very good friends with Spider-Man.

Earth-111712

"*pant* *pant* you guys are tough... *pant* *pant*" Peter pants as he was trying to fight off the high tech soldiers who were actually highly trained and gave Spider-Man a rougher tough challenge. "I *pant* mean I survived being brain swapped *pant* what else can you do?"

It was then his sense went off as he looked as several silver orbs roll under him and release a green gas. "Oh come on..." Peter says sleepily as he falls unconscious.

"Finally." The leader of the soldiers groaned as she looked at the helicopter as it lands. It was then an older male with a long ponytail and a full beard walks out as the soldiers' solute.

"Major Kaji sir!" The leader solutes.

"At ease Hikari." Major Kaji says calmly as he walks to the unconscious Spider-Man. "What's his story."

"Appears superhuman, must be NERV so we engaged." Hikari answers.

"Hmmm... well handcuff him and put him on the chopper, I think he should explain himself before we mark him as an enemy." Kaji orders as he begins to unmask Spider-Man.

To be continued.


End file.
